


[Fanart] Getting Rid of Toxins

by DoctorHandsum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: (~ •° v °•)~♡





	[Fanart] Getting Rid of Toxins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfill on Tumblr. They gonna realize their mistake reeeaaal quick.


End file.
